Valithria Dreamwalker
Valithria Dreamwalker, a captured green dragon, is the first boss of the Frostwing Halls wing of the Icecrown Citadel raid. The encounter with Valithria is very unique, as players must heal her in order to save her but the massive waves of scourge soldiers will attempt to flood you and stop your efforts. This boss is available since February 2, 2010 on US servers and February 3 on EU servers. Abilites Valithria * * * Blazing Skeleton * * Blistering Zombie * * Risen Archmage * * * Glutonous Abomination * * Rot Worm Rot worms spawn in 7-10 per abomination when it dies. * Suppresser * Strategy Valithria starts at 50% health and the objective is for players to heal her to full. This is accomplished through the raid healers healing the boss, in addition to the remainder of the raid. While this is being done, waves of adds will spawn and rush your position, to try and stop you from healing Valithria. These waves spawn progressively faster as the fight goes on, so it's important to have a good mix of DPS to keep the adds down, as well as healers to heal Valithria. Tanks are also useful to protect the healers and divert the adds. A basic strategy is to split the raid into 3 groups. 2 of these should comprise of a healthy DPS component, and will be concerned with shielding the final group, by keeping the waves at bay. The final group will be concerned with healing Valithria at all times. Within each shielding group, one person should be assigned to kite Blistering Zombies well away from the main groups, in order to mitigate the effects of Acid Burst. This should ideally be assigned to members who are skilled in ranged kiting, not only to aid in kiting, but also to minimise additional healing required, after being hit by the Corrosion debuff. Healers should also be aware of the Emerald Vigor buff, and aim to have as many of these active as possible, not only to reduce the amount of casts required, but also for mana management. If your healers are able to manage this helpful debuff, then mana should not be an issue at all. DPS players should also be on the look out for this, as the increase in damage dealt will provide a small amount of breathing space as the waves spawn faster. The key to this encounter is for your shielding groups to be able to produce the DPS required to eliminate each wave before the next spawns, and also to minimise the healing that is directed away from Valithria. Healers should be suitably geared in order to not only produce the massive healing requirement on the boss, but also to be able to heal through any unavoidable damage. Loot Quotes ;Aggro * ;Opens portal * ;75% Health * ;25% Health * ;0% Health * ;Player dies * ;Berserk * ;Victory * Related achievements Video 25 player normal encounter p4vddIfKg2c o-yKZTjIodM Patch changes * * Description from official site External links Category:Green Dragonflight Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs Category:Bosses